Just Rewards
by mickeylover303
Summary: Nick likes chocolate cereal. And sometimes, he forgets that Greg likes it, too. Slash.


"Do you expect me to get that couch by myself?" Warrick pointed to the furniture covered in plastic in the back of Nick's truck. Closing the door and giving Nick an incredulous look.

"No, I'm just going to open the door." Nick shook his head. "Then, I'll be right back."

"Sanders better appreciate this." Warrick grumbled as held his hand above his eyes, blocking the sun.

"Since we broke the other one, you know?" Nick teased Warrick, smiling at the expression on the other man's face.

"No, I don't. But ever heard of too much information?"

"He will." Nick laughed when Warrick held up his hand. "Just bring the pillows from the back seat…" Nick's voice trailed off as he moved to open the front door. He and Greg were supposed to pick up the couch later on today, but since he and Warrick were off work, he wanted to surprise Greg.

It was the couch Greg wanted while he still had his old one. The same old one he was too attached to that he wouldn't let go until their combined weight finally killed the springs. If Greg didn't actually _jump_ on the couch, it would probably still be intact.

Nick knew he shouldn't have given in to Greg and trashed the couch when he had the chance.

Leaving the door open for Warrick, he made his way in to the kitchen, intent on getting a couple of sodas. "Greg's going to love…"

Nick paused in speech. Stunned not by Greg's unexpected presence in kitchen, but the situation in which he stumbled upon.

"Uh oh." Greg paused in his actions, the spoon mere centimetres from his lips. Nick caught him in the act. "You're not supposed to be here."

Nick didn't mind the fact that his mouth was hanging open, even though he didn't like when it happened. But this time, he had ample cause.

"What are you doing home, early?" Greg asked, with his eyes widened, hoping Nick would be swayed if he tried to appear innocently guilty. Innocent because he wanted some sort of reprieve and guilty because he knew he was.

He knew how _protective_ Nick was about his chocolate cereal. It was the one and only sweet thing Nick actually ate. Greg knew he should have known better, but he liked chocolate cereal, too.

"Is that from the empty box that's in the trash?" Nick pointed to the trash can on the other side of the kitchen. An empty box sticking out of it. "Greg, please don't tell me that's from the empty box I see in the trash."

Greg didn't really believe in lying. But if Nick was in some kind of denial, who was he to _deny_ him? He dropped the spoon in the bowl, resting his arms on the table. "It's not from the empty box that's in the trash."

"_Greg_."

"_Nick_." Greg would have laughed at the heartbroken expression, but he didn't want to anger Nick any further. Even if the whole thing was over the last serving of cereal that was currently resting in his bowl.

The black ceramic one with the blue stripes he bought last year.

"We've been living together for three months, not too mention dating for two years, Greg." Nick couldn't prevent the little whinge coming out in his voice. "I thought we already talked about this?"

"Oops."

"Oops?" Nick asked in disbelief. Greg obviously didn't get it. What was _oops_ supposed to do? "I just bought that two days ago, man."

"Come on, Nick. I was going to go to the store before you got back. I swear."

"Why didn't you just go before and buy your own?"

"Because you weren't supposed to be here for a couple of hours."

"Greg…"

"Yes, Nicky?" Greg scooted away as Nick advanced toward him. The back of the wooden chair he was sitting in hitting the counter by the sink.

"You know I love you, right?"

Greg smiled beatifically, garnering up some sort of courage for what was to come.

* * *

"Hey, Nick…" Warrick peered at the somewhat empty house, searching for his friend. "I have the pillows, but you need to get your lazy - Whoa…" Warrick paused underneath the doorway of the kitchen. Unsure what to make of the scene before him. 

Nick and Greg…On the floor.

Nick straddling Greg…On the floor.

And there was a whitish substance.

On Greg.

All over his face and streaming down his shirt actually.

"Warrick…" Nick quickly removed himself off Greg at the sight of the other man. It wasn't that Warrick was uncomfortable with his and Greg's relationship…Warrick had just been on the receiving end of it too many times. Seeing things he normally wouldn't need exposure to. "It's not what you think-"

But Nick didn't get a chance to explain when Warrick burst into laughter. Placing the pillows on the table, he tried to cover the sounds with his hand. "Sanders, you need a bib or something?" And failing miserably.

Too embarrassed for words, Greg began to stand up, pushing Nick away. But he slipped during his attempt and fell back down. The black ceramic bowl falling off his head and clattering on the floor. Fortunately not breaking, but that wasn't enough to stop the sigh that escaped Greg's lips. "Oh, man…"

Nick stood up with no complications, smiling as he held out his hand to Greg. Suppressing the urge to join Warrick as the other man's laugher only seemed to increase. "Next time, buy your own cereal."

"Yeah, yeah." Greg looked at Nick's hand warily before accepting. If he felt no remorse about putting a bowl of cereal on his head, who's to say Nick wouldn't pull something again? "I hear you."

"Over cereal, again?" Warrick asked, finally able to subdue his laughter. Leaning against the wall where he was a safe distance from Nick and Greg.

And the chocolate cereal and milk, too.

"Yeah." Nick scratched the back of his neck, not noticing the bowl Greg had picked up while he wasn't looking. His attention on Warrick as he smiled sheepishly. "I guess I got carried away."

"I guess," Greg spoke from behind Nick, the bowl with remnants of cereal and milk poised over Nick's head. "You _did_." Dumping the contents on Nick's head as he did with Greg. Just with less cereal and milk involved.

Nick turned to Greg in disbelief. His mouth open for the second that day as he felt the milk and cereal in his hair. Travelling down his face, neck, and into the back of his shirt. While Greg only stood there, a piece of the brown cereal clinging to a strand of hair as he gave Nick an unnaturally large grin.

"Yeah." Warrick covered his face, trying to hide his amusement. "Looks like you both got your Cocoa Puffs."

* * *

_SID: No, I don't claim to own it._

_There was a referrence to this a while ago, I believe it was in VSI...the whole just rewards thing, which was already planned out and everything...it just needed a vehicle. Other than that, this is like...really old and was just collecting dust in the documents section on my account, so I post it now. I'm just disappointed it had to be something like this._

_:insert shudder here:_

_Anyway, it takes place in season four (I think), right after Nick and Greg move in...and I really should make a timeline of these stories, shouldn't I?_


End file.
